


Sitting Pretty

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Sitting Pretty

"I look stupid as hell. No way am I going through with this."

"I think you look lovely, um, Sir."

Dave Dixon glowered at the other man. "Balinsky, I still have a knife."

Cameron threw his hands up in the air. "I was just trying for some positive reinforcement. Besides, it's not like you're going to be the only one dressed like…well, this," he said, gesturing to his own gown. "You said yourself that the Jaffa will never suspect-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dave snarled. "Put your hood up and get your ass out there; you're going first."

The 'party' was in full swing, and a few of the local girls giggled like the idiots they were when Cameron and Dave appeared. SG-13's archaeologist immediately yanked his veil over his face when a burly Jaffa began sauntering towards them purposefully, and started a high-pitched giggle of his own when the soldier decided that he liked what he saw.

Dave relaxed against a nearby keg of…something or other...and watched gleefully as Balinsky played 'hard to get' as hard as he could.

Moments later, his mirth evaporated as he found himself on the receiving end of an ass-pinch.

Where the hell was his gun?

  



End file.
